


The Edge of Eighteen

by hyucksicles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Boys Kissing, Coming of Age, Donghyuck is kinda dumb too, High School, I dont even know what this is ok, M/M, Swearing, jaehyun is dumb, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: "Hey" Donghyuck doesn't open his eyes to look at the person who stands a few feet away from him, simply letting the strangely familiar baritone voice greet his ears. "So… uh… this party's kinda boring, and I was wondering,” The clearing of a throat. “do you wanna get out of here?"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 244





	The Edge of Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic is based on [this](https://twitter.com/lacie_draws/status/1203870469050507265?s=20) tweet. 
> 
> that is all. thank you.

Parties had always been fun to Donghyuck. Sometimes, he'd just hit back a few beers and go about the night slightly buzzed, cheeks warm and rosy. 

Other times Donghyuck would throw so many shots down his throat he could barely see straight, laughing and singing loudly with his friends (and strangers) until he would find himself waking up on the floor, or the couch, or someone else's bed the next morning. 

This time however, Donghyuck doesn't feel much like partying, which is odd, especially since it's his own birthday that's being celebrated. He can hear the cheers and laughter from inside as he nurses the bottle of cider in his hands, legs swaying where he sits on the edge of the porch. Repeated shouts of the word "chug" sound through the door, followed by an eruption of screams, one of them distinctly sounding like it belongs to Donghyuck's best friend Mark. 

Donghyuck chuckles slightly at the mental image of Mark downing an entire bottle of whatever, tiny droplets of the liquid traveling down the side of his mouth.

Most nights, it was Donghyuck who held up the bottle for him, watching his best friend with laughter dripping from his own mouth. 

But not tonight. 

Donghyuck isn't exactly sure what's got him feeling so down, especially on his own birthday. Then again, it's a party thrown for him and yet it seems no one has noticed that he's not even inside. 

He isn't mad at his friends. They're having fun and are most likely too drunk or high to properly process the fact that Donghyuck has slipped away from his own party. 

Still, it stings, just a little. 

Another thing that probably contributes to Donghyuck's overall feeling of suckiness is that he's getting old. 

And yes, objectively he's still very young, but reaching the age of eighteen means a lot of things, among them the fact that his life as an adult has officially begun. Donghyuck's already sent out his college applications, and him and his mom have spent hours searching for housing options in all the cities he's aiming for, but something about turning eighteen makes everything seem a lot more final. 

Sighing, Donghyuck takes another swing from the bottle and closes his eyes, letting his body lean against one of the wooden columns. Distantly, he thinks he hears footsteps approach. 

"Hey" Donghyuck doesn't open his eyes to look at the person who stands a few feet away from him, simply letting the strangely familiar baritone voice greet his ears. "So… uh… this party's kinda boring, and I was wondering,” The clearing of a throat. “do you wanna get out of here?" 

Donghyuck's eyes fly open and his body straightens, ready to snap at whoever has the audacity to be at his birthday party without even knowing he's the birthday boy, and even worse, telling him his own party's boring. 

Sure, Donghyuck may not be enjoying himself as much as he should, but he knew damn well that his friends had put effort into planning this for him and- Oh. 

The words die in Donghyuck's throat as soon as he sees who's in front of him. 

None other than Jung Jaehyun, former captain of the basketball team and his school's very own Valentine's boy, stands before him. He'd graduated last year, but had taken a job at a mechanics shop in the heart of the town before heading off to college, leaving him just within arms reach for everyone who had a crush on him (and you better believe there were a lot) to very unsuspiciously ride past the shop on their bikes and ogle at the beauty that was Jaehyun.

Donghyuck was a little ashamed to admit that he himself had rode past the shop a number of times. 

"Why me?" Those are the words that leave Donghyuck's mouth in response to the question before he can stop himself. It's stupid, and borderline pathetic, but Donghyuck wants to know, and the alcohol he'd consumed has loosened his inhibitions by just a bit.

Jaehyun shuffles a little awkwardly, and if Donghyuck didn't know any better, he'd think the tips of Jaehyun's ears had turned a light shade of pink. 

"Well, I don't think someone as beautiful as you should look so gloomy." Jaehyun's lips tilt up a little as he speaks, revealing the dips in both his cheeks. 

Donghyuck feels his stomach do somersaults, warmth spreading throughout out his body, coloring his golden skin a rosy color. He huffs out a small laugh and directs his eyesight towards his hands, who are fiddling with the holes in his black ripped skinny jeans.

"And where would we go?" Donghyuck recovers quickly, this time a bit bolder, probably also product of the alcohol. There’s no way he could talk to Jaehyun without stuttering under normal circumstances. 

"Anywhere." Donghyuck lifts his gaze just in time to catch the breathtaking smile on Jaehyun's face, and Donghyuck agrees in a heartbeat. 

He could use something to take his mind off of the depressing fact that he’s now legally an adult, and what better distraction than Jung freaking Jaehyun?

* * *

Donghyuck’s fingers dig into the fabric of Jaehyun’s jeans jacket as he rounds another turn effortlessly, the motorcycle dipping slightly to the side and causing Donghyuck’s heart to seize up just a bit. 

Despite the warmth of it being a summer night, there’s a harsh wind that causes Donghyuck’s cheeks to redden and vision to blur as he looks out at the streets. The lights and the colors of the night life of Donghyuck’s town whiz past them as they make their way further through the roads, only coming to a stop at a red traffic light. 

“You hungry?” Jaehyun’s voice is muffled by his helmet and slightly drowned out by the sound of the few cars idling beside them, but Donghyuck still manages to catch his words. 

“Sure, I could go for some food.” 

“There’s a convenience store a few roads down. That okay?”

Donghyuck hadn’t exactly been expecting Jaehyun to whisk him off to some fancy restaurant, especially due to the late hour, so he nods his head in agreement. Convenience store food tastes best at a quarter past midnight anyway.

* * *

The small bell above the entrance to the store jingles with the arrival of Jaehyun and Donghyuck, making the guy at the counter lift his head from his phone in mild interest. He nods once at them in greeting before going back to whatever he was doing before the other two had entered. 

Donghyuck is grateful for the lack of attention, and he’s especially glad over the fact that no one he personally knew from school was sitting at the counter. Otherwise, Donghyuck would never hear the end of it. 

Jaehyun has already moved over the aisle filled with instant ramen, eyes scanning over the rather moderate selection. The older males diverted attention gives Donghyuck time to study Jaehyun’s features again, this time under the almost clinical lighting of the small convenience store. 

Admittedly, it's not the best lighting in the world, but it sure beats the likes of Donghyucks own backyard, which had held Jaehyuns face captive in the dark. 

The older boy’s dark brown hair is pushed away from his face, a few stray strands falling haphazardly against his forehead. It looks perfect in a messy way. His eyebrows are drawn together in concentration, tip of his tongue placed between his lips as he seems to weigh his options. He’s clad in nothing but a simple white t-shirt and jeans, his jean jacket thrown over his arm. The double denim suits him in a way only Jaehyun himself could pull off. 

Donghyuck finds it increasingly irritating how everything about Jaehyun just seems so effortless attractive. 

He catches his own appearance in the windows that lead out into the night, and gives himself a once over. His black curls have been pushed in every direction due to the wind and Donghyuck quickly shakes his hair out to look somewhat more acceptable. Other than that, his makeup still looks presentable, eye liner only slightly smudged at his waterline. 

“Mild or very spicy?” Jaehyun’s question brings Donghyuck out of his thoughts, and he turns his gaze towards Jaehyun’s face first before trailing down to the two ramen bowls in his outstretched hands. 

“Very spicy. It’s clearly the superior type of ramen.” 

Jaehyun chuckles, dimples on full display. “You have good taste.” Donghyuck swears he sees Jaehyun wink at him before he turns to the counter and almost chokes. 

He’s so stunned (Did Jung Jaehyun seriously just wink at him ??) he doesn’t even realize Jaehyun pays for both their ramen until he comes back to warm them up. Donghyuck scratches the back of his neck as he comes to stand next to Jaehyun in front of the small cooking machine, where their ramen is starting to heat up. 

“Um, I can pay you for mine.”

Jaehyun turns to him, his body close enough that Donghyuck catches a whiff of Jaehyun's ocean breeze perfume. He smiles, eyes gazing at the younger and making Donghyucks stomach erupt in butterflies. 

“That’s okay. It’s my treat.”

* * *

Donghyuck is surprised that once they’ve sat down to eat their conversation flows much easier. Maybe it’s the last traces of alcohol in Donghyuck’s system that allow him to talk freely, or maybe it’s the late hours of the night, or maybe it's the way Jaehyun’s pleasant smiles and soothing voice have managed to make Donghyuck comfortable in his presence.  
It’s once their bowls of ramen lay empty before them that Donghyuck realizes something kind of important. 

“ _So _” , Donghyuck begins as he props himself up on his elbows, face in his hands, “ you’ve already whisked me away from a party and paid for my ramen, but you don’t even know my name.”__

__Jaehyun faces downwards, smiling a smile that seems like he’s sharing a secret with himself. The look is replaced by a playful smirk before Donghyuck can question it._ _

__“And? Do you know my name?”_ _

__Donghyuck chokes on nothing but air. He’s only brought out of his coughing fit by Jaehyun sympathetically patting his back, a small chuckle escaping his lips. After that, he humors Donghyuck._ _

__“So, what is your name?”_ _

__Donghyuck takes a sip from his water before speaking. “Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck.”_ _

__Jaehyun smiles amicably, dimples ever present. “Nice to meet you, Donghyuck. I’m Jaehyun.”_ _

__I know. Donghyuck stops himself just before the words can tumble out of his mouth._ _

__He notices the way Jaehyun stares out the window, and follows his gaze, finding nothing except the yellow lights that illuminate the streets._ _

__“Wanna get out of here?” Jaehyun asks the question for the second time that night, and once again, Donghyuck finds himself agreeing easily, a smile on his face._ _

* * *

“Wow.” Donghyuck breathes out as he takes in the view. Jaehyun had brought him to the mountain which overlooks the entirety of their city, a place which Donghyuck had only ever visited in the daylight. He realizes now, however, that the view is much more breathtaking during the night. What seems like a million starts sparkle up at him from below, perfectly reflecting the stars that shine down on him from above. 

“It’s beautiful.” Donghyuck says, the whisper of a smile in his voice. 

“Yeah.” He hears Jaehyun sigh from beside him. “Beautiful.” Donghyuck doesn’t notice the way Jaehyun’s eyes have never left him since the moment they trudged over to the lookout. 

The soft bump of Jaehyun’s shoulder against his finally tears Donghyucks attention away from the view and to the older boy beside him. 

“Come on. Let’s sit.” Jaehyun cocks his head over to the bench a few metres to the side before walking over toward it. Donghyuck follows, his arms hugging his chest as a gust of wind causes goosebumps to spread over his skin. 

They sit down and Donghyuck makes sure to sit as close to Jaehyun as he can despite his nerves because Jaehyun is just so damn warm… and also because Donghyuck wants to be closer to him. There’s a part of him that fears this ( whatever _this _is) might not last until the morning and Donghyuck doesn’t want to let any moment go to waste.__

__Jaehyun’s arm is placed his shoulders within seconds, and Donghyuck swears he could _melt _. They sit there for a while, in silence, just basking in each other’s presence and Donghyuck thinks _man, he could get used to this _._____ _

______Their peace is broken when Jaehyun starts to shift around a little awkwardly, clearing his throat to get Donghyuck’s attention. (Which is unnecessary really, the younger’s attention was already on him.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, Donghyuck.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hm?” Donghyuck hums from where he’s still pressed against Jaehyun’s side._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, I’ve- Um I have something for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck sits up at that, looking at Jaehyun with furrowed brows while the older takes out a little black bow from his jacket pocket._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Happy birthday." He holds out the box towards Donghyuck, but the boy is too bewildered to take it._ _ _ _ _ _

______In fact, Donghyuck doesn't think he's ever felt this confused in his life. "Wait- what?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah. Um," Jaehyun fiddles with the edges of the small box in his hands, "I kinda already know who you are…have known for a long time, actually."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck can't seem to find his voice as he stares at Jaehyun._ _ _ _ _ _

______"And maybe this was a stupid way to get you to talk to me but- Argh." The older runs a hand through his fringe in frustration. "It's just- you make me so nervous I didn't know what else to do."_ _ _ _ _ _

______It's at that moment that Donghyuck finally recovers his speaking ability._ _ _ _ _ _

______" _I _make _you _nervous?" He sounds almost in awe as he asks it._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________The tips of Jaehyun's ears turn red and he keeps his eyes down, lips curled up in a faint smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Wait- Hold on- Wait-" Donghyuck gestures wildly around as she shifts his position to better face Jaehyun. "Let me get this straight. I. Me." Donghyuck points at himself for emphasis. "I make you,” he points at jaehyun for emphasis, “ _the _Jung Jaehyun nervous."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why do you say that like it’s impossible?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Donghyuck blinks, his jaw going slack for a moment. “Because it is! You’re Jung Jaehyun, basketball captain, mr popular, the Valentine’s boy. Do you know that there are people who would literally pray at your locker for the chance that you might glance at them once in the hallways?” Jaehyun’s eyes widen a little at that revelation, but Donghyuck continues. “You’re all that and I’m just…” Donghyuck shrugs. “I’m just me, you know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaehyun takes a breath before he he looks Donghyuck in the eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah, you’re just you, You’re just breathtakingly beautiful and funny and nice and when you smile your nose scrunches up in the most adorable way ever and your laugh is so pretty I could listen to it on repeat for days and not ever get tired. _God _, Donghyuck, you’re so perfect and I’ve had a crush on you ever since your first day as a freshman and all these years I’ve been trying to get myself to finally talk to you but I was so afraid that you didn’t like me so-” Jaehyun cuts himself off to breathe, his voice going quieter. “So I didn’t.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Donghyuck is silent as he stares at Jaehyun as if he wants to murder the older boy. (Currently, Donghyuck does want to murder him.) Jaehyun is getting slightly concerned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hyuck?” He tries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You _literal _dumbass.” Jaehyuns eyes widen at the words that leave the younger. “You literal fucking dumbass… I had a crush on you too!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jaehyuns lips form a small “o” in realization._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh. Really?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Donghyuck nods his head, having calmed down a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jaehyun’s smile turns cheeky. “Had?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Donghyuck rolls his eyes at Jaehyun's question before grabbing the boy by his collar and Smashing their lips together. It’s not the smoothest first kiss, especially since Jaehyun keeps smiling into it and causing their teeth to clash against each other, but it’s perfect, solely due to the fact that it’s them. It’s Donghyuck kissing Jaehyun and it’s Jaehyun kissing Donghyuck, and everything just feels _right _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________When they finally pull away for air, their both smiling like idiots, cheeks warm and lips bruised as they giggle into each others mouths. Jaehyun starts placing small kisses all over Donghyucks face, causing the other to squirm and laugh in Jaehyun’s hold. A small thump causes them to stop, eyes drifting to the small box that had fallen off the bench with all their movement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jaehyun leans down to pick it up, wiping off the dust that had smudged on its edges before handing it to Donghyuck. The younger smiles down at the box before lifting a brow at Jaehyun, who looks at him expectantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He slips off the lid with ease, eyes landing on the small silver chain that lays on white cushion inside the box, a delicate sun pendant on its end. Donghyuck gasps, thumb running carefully over the precious piece of jewelry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He looks up at Jaehyun with glassy eyes, the older boy smiling brightly at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Happy birthday, Donghyuck. Be my boyfriend?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Donghyuck doesn’t know if he should cry or laugh, or both. But he feels giddy as he throws his arms around Jaehyun, whose own arms immediately wrap around Donghyucks waist. Jaehyun gives him a tight squeeze before they part, ad donghyuck leans their foreheads together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Thank you.” He breathes, cheeks aching at the force of the smile that takes over his face. “And yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jaehyun beams at that and presses their lips together in another teeth-clashing kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Donghyuck laughs as they break apart. “We really need to work on our kisses.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jaehyun chuckles, holding Donghyuck closer in his arms as he smiles up at him, hazy from just how happy he feels like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Well, now we have plenty of time to practice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i did it for the jaehyuckists. kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/neoneversIeeps)


End file.
